Hunter talents
Overview Starting at level 10, a Hunter can begin spending talent points to gain new abilities and spells, strengthen existing abilities, and specialize how he/she functions. See the entry on Talents for more information about the Talent system. Hunter Talents have undergone major changes with patch 2.0.1, including the addition of 41 point talents. Hunter Talent Trees Hunters train in three schools: Beast Mastery, Marksmanship, and Survival. Talent Categories See also: * [http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=c Hunter Talent calculator at Wowhead] * Hunter Talents calculator at the Official site * Hunter Talent calculator at Panda Hideout * Hunter Talent calculator at merciless-gilde.com Burning Crusade Expansion Hunter talents for Burning Crusade Beast Mastery Key Beast Mastery Talents Improved Aspect of the Hawk - If you are involved in end-game raiding, this talent can significantly increase your DPS rate over a sustained period of auto-attacking. This is especially true in instances such as MC or BWL, where sustained, high DPS is important. Note that in normal PvE this talent is not quite as useful, but provides a nice bonus to your damage. No real benefit for PvP. Endurance Training - The 15% boost to your pet's health can mean two or three extra hits before going down. Improved Aspect of the Monkey - This raises your dodge from 8% to a maximum of 13%. Very useful in PvP and PvE. Hunters are not great in melee and damage avoidance is a must. Thick Hide - Reduces the damage your pet takes in battle. Really pays off when you are faced with two or more opponents. This combined with Endurance Training can save you mana from having to heal your pet as often. Unleashed Fury - Increases your pet's damage which also pays off in increasing its ability to maintain aggro. Bestial Swiftness - Does provide noticable help in getting your pet to and from the target. Well worth the one point it will cost. Use it as backfill. Improved Mend Pet - A must have for the long term. The ability to remove debuffs from your pet reduces your downtime and increases your pet's longevity in fights, especially with those long, annoying debuffs. Ferocity - Anything that increases your pet's ability to damage the target is good as it means faster fights and less chance of losing aggro. Intimidation - A great means of interrupting spell casters and also for giving you and your pet a few seconds to recover or inflict damage without taking any yourself. This spell also works well if your pet needs to steal aggro away from you or from casters in your party. Bestial Discipline - This allows your pet to use his specials and growl more often keeping the aggro on the pet and off of you. Frenzy - Another damage increase that pays off mightly. Also great against casters, who are having hard time when your pet is frenzied and keeps interrupting their casting. Bestial Wrath - The focus of the tree. Pays off in PvE and PvP. Increased damage and immunity to almost every CC effect cannot be underestimated. Great when you need your pet to finish off one mob to move to another quickly. This skill easily increases the maximum level mob you and your pet can solo by 2 to 5. Marksmanship Key Marksmanship Talents Improved Concussive Shot - This talent provides one of the only opportunities a Hunter has to prevent a spell from being cast, along with Intimidation in the Beast Mastery tree. It also provides the opportunity to kite your opponent or run away from them. Essential PVP talent. Lethal Shots - Straight DPS upgrade. Aimed Shot - Also the essential means of taking down spell casters quickly with a huge upfront punch. :Nerfed in 1.10 - Night Elves can NOT Shadowmeld + Aimed Shot any more. :Quake's note: As of The Burning Crusade release, this ability will reset the Shots cooldown and its cast time will be increased to 3.5 to prevent it from being weaved in between Auto Shot. Scatter Shot - Great PvE means to give yourself a few seconds of safety. No minimum range also makes this a good way to get back in range in PvP. Works well on non-beasts (otherwise, use Scare Beast). Hawk Eye - +6 yard range should not be underestimated: It gives hunters the best range of any class in the game. Trueshot Aura - A bonus the hunter can provide his groupmates with. Rogues, DPS warriors and beast mastery/survival spec hunters will love you for this. Requires points in Barrage. Survival Key Survival Talents Humanoid Slaying - With the first three talents, this and Monster Slaying are the best to get. Deflection is not worth it, as your mail armor and parry are quite enough to keep you alive until you are safely back in gun/bow range, especially if you have ... :Tygeer's Note: Deflection is worth it, unless you're just dabbling in this tree, if you plan on getting counterattack this is a MUST! Improved Wing Clip - Avoiding melee is key to a Hunter's success. This talent allows you a possible root to make range on your target. Deterrence - Without a doubt a must have in the tree. 25% bonus to parry and dodge can be the difference between life and death. :Klomag's Note: I never even considered this. :Tygeer's note: with this and a level 56 two hander I can go toe to toe with a blue equipped rogue.) :Quake's Note: A must-have if you do alot of PvP and *happen* to run into a melee fight, great for dishing out Mongoose Bite. As of the Burning Crusade release, Mongoose Bite will be dealing about 400 dmg at level 60. Surefooted - You get both a boost to your chance to hit as well as the possiblity of negating a root effect. Killer Instinct - Increasing the critical hit chance of your attacks is always good. Counterattack - A must have for any Survival build. Will always hit, always root your target, and does damage all after you successfully parry attack. :Tygeer's note: A warrior's worst nightmare, parry + counterattack = miles of breathing room. <3 Deterence. :Quake's note: I cannot agree more with Tygeer, and having Deterrence, its a sure-root combo against melee classes. Lightning Reflexes - A 15% possible boost to agility should not be underestimated. :Quake's note: As of The Burning Crusade release, 1 point of agility will only add 1 attack power for both ranged and melee. Therefore, this talent has its efficiency reduced by 50%. Wyvern Sting - A must have if you're delving deep into Survival already. It is a weak form of crowd control, but more importantly, it wakes them up with a better debuff than Serpent Sting. You - or anyone also - can also wake the target early, so it's great for manipulating PvP or PvE. Since you can also use freezing trap, this makes a survival hunter one of few who can crowd control two mobs at once. :Garby's note: a horrible 31-point talent, especially since it must be used out of combat. Choosing this over Scatter Shot is definitely inadvisable. :Quake's note: As of The Burning Crusade release, this talent will be usable even while in combat and its damage delt over time can be improved with Improved Stings - Marksmanship Talent Talent Discussion '' Factual information on specific talents should be added to the specific talent page'' '' Discussion on Strengths and Weaknesses should be saved for the Hunter Talent Discussion section'' Talents, Hunter Category:Talents